1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel coupling device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swivel coupling device having a first and a second portion sealingly connected to each other for permitting the flow therethrough of a fluid, while permitting relative rotational movement between the portions.
2. Background Art
In the automobile industry for example, many of the manufacturing procedures are accomplished by the use of robotic equipment. Such procedures include welding and spraying various components of the automobile.
With regard to robotic spraying equipment, it is not uncommon to have several supply conduits for supplying various sprayable compounds to a corresponding number of robotic spray heads.
Usually, such supply conduits are rigidly secured to apertures within a frame and flexible supply lines are connected to the supply conduit for conducting the sprayable compound to the robotic spray head.
Although such flexible lines permit a degree of freedom of movement of the robotic spray head, such an arrangement does not permit complete freedom of movement of the spray head relative to the supply conduit.